Ultrasmurfs
The Ultrasmurfs are a silly Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created from the lineage of the vaunted Ultramarines during an unknown Founding. Chapter History In an unknown time, the Ultramarines spawned a chapter full of the abhuman, Smurfs. They are an Abhuman race from the planet Smurfopolis. There first chapter master is of an unknown name, all chapter masters are simply known as Papa smurf, followed by the number they are, for example the fifth chapter master would be Papa Smurf the 5th, sometimes followed by a title. The first master is known as The Big Papa Smurf. There planet is covered in mushrooms and forest, in which the Smurfs live. There nicer than most, especially among space marines, loving happy songs. They sing with each other, and even when there marines they still go back to there families and homes. They use Gas-Shrooms to unleash poisonous gas on the Enemy. They are good in sieges, but very hard to find. They also have other Battle shrooms, such as Boom Shrooms and Slam Shrooms. They follow the Smurfex, which is a version of the Codex with additions from The Big Papa, such as Strategy in mushroom locations and forest fights. Smufkeep, named for its founder Smuf Smurf, is there mighty monastery. From it the many campaigns are organized. While it is unknown when they began it is known that very soon after they encountered Smuffle Smurf, the future Gargamel. Smuffle Smurf was the first Smurf to devote himself to Tzeentch. He launched a massive war with his partner, a demon named Cattator. It is known as the War of the Bird, for there were many bird-like Tzeentch daemons. (Smurfs have two names, there name and there 2nd name, the second is a name based on there traits or personality, there first name is something like Duffie.) They each have there helmets red, and the higher ranks were pointed red hats. The captains and chapter masters are the biggest, and they are highly respected for it. The Smurfsters of battle are a group of Sisters of battle from the Smyf System, in the same sector as the Ultra Smurfs, Smurfkan. They too wear red and blue and are made of Smurfs. Currently the two aid Potatocis in his defense of the Emperium, travelling around in the mighty battle barge "The Star Shroom."They have won many great victories, such as the conquest over the Sarntcus Sector. However, they have recently left it too defend their home, as it is under attack by a massive assault by Gargramal and Cattator. Chapter Homeworld Smurfopolis is a lush world of glistening forest, and massive mushrooms. It has hive citied of towering Mushrooms and massive fish swim in the waters. Fortress-Monastery Smufkeep has stood for ages, keeping silent vigil over the world. It is the tallest and greatest mushroom in the entire planet. Chapter Organisation Organization is pretty much the same. Command Ranks *'Redhats' - Captains are known as Redhats. *'Brainies' - Lieutenants are known as Brainies. Junior Ranks *'Reco-Smurfs' - Scouts are known as Reco-Smurfs Line Ranks *'Smurftical Marines' - Tactical marines are known as Smurftical Marines Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture They love mushrooms, thinking that they are the plant of the Emperor. It is speculated by some foolish scholars that the Smurfs abhuman nature is from them being around and consuming so many mushrooms. They have mushroom eating contest, and brew grand Shroom-bear. The Marines on off time are known to fish, and compete over the biggest fish that can be caught. They also Mushroom carve, using there combat knifes to carve out of Mushrooms. They follow the Smurfex, which is the codex with some minor additions from the first chapter master, and are taught not to completely adhere to it. It differs from the codex in offering new tactics, and advice in fighting in forest and mushroom infested places. Chapter Belief They believe that Mushrooms are a gift from the Emperor. They personally think they are of the second founding to be blessed so much. Chapter Gene-Seed It's mostly pure, with very minor deviances. Primarch's Curse: There Primarch had no curse. Notable Campaigns *'The Smurfining (Unknown)' - When they first arrived in the sector, they purified it of all taint in an event called the Smurfening. *'War of the Bird (Unknown)' - This was Gargamel's betrayal, and a invasion of Tzeentch. Birds the size of buildings and Daemons of great power thundered across the land. In the final battle the first chapter master himself boarded the ship of the enemy. He slaughtered many, and the ship jumped off into the warp in a final retreat. He has not been seen since. *'Second War of Gargamel (937892.M41-937893.M41)' - Gargamel returned, this time ruining the whole planet of Smar. He is beat back into a retreat, but the second and first company captains are killed in action. *'Potatocis Crusade (400999.M41-401999.M41)' - In this campaign they aided mighty Potatocis, fighting for him. They conquered much, slew great Chaos lords, and liberated many worlds. Such as the Sarntcus sector. Some were sent to Cadia. In the end they were called back to deal with Gargramals biggest invasion yet, the Great War. *'Great War (000.M42-Present)' - Gargamel makes his greatest return yet, his sorcery pulling the once lush world of Smar into the warp. He attacked the homeworld, and plundered the sector. Now the Crusaders have returned with some of the Spudicus legion, and begin to fight back. Deathwatch Service They have about average Deathwatch surface. However there Deathwatch Warriors are valued for there mushroom warfare skills. The different mushroom types can fit many missions. Notable Members Big Papa Smurf- '''He was the first chapter master, renowned for his wisdom, and battle skills. He fought bravely in The Smurfining and war of the Bird. Sadly, he disappeared invading Gargamel's ship in the end of it. The warriors of the Ultra Smurfs eternally search for him. Chapter Fleet *The Star Shroom (Battle Barge)' - ''The Star Shroom is a great battle barge. It fought with Potatocis in his crusade, and even held Rag at one point. Chapter Relics *''Big Red Hat'' - The first chapter master left his hat behind when he boarded Gagramals ship. It is in the middle of the fortress, behind glass, for the Smurfs to see its glory, and remember the deeds of Big Papa Smurf. *''Big Red Bolter'' - Forged by Snurkahn, the Fifth Papa, also known as crafty, he made this weapon with solid Shroomsteel, and used unknown techniques to make it stronger than a power sword. *'Smash Stick - '''lovingly called the smash stick, is it a power sword that lost its hilt. The space marines who used it then picked up the blade and used it to take out fifty Orks and a warboss. Because of this mighty feast, they deemed it a relic. Relations ''Feel free to add your own Allies *'Smurfsters of Battle' Feel free to add your own Enemies *'Gargamel' - The vile Chaos Sorcerer and his servants. Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By: Feel free to add your own About: Category:Alternate Universe Category:Humor Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors